


a glooming peace

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [101]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Jesse Manes Being an Asshole, M/M, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael submits to Jesse to protect Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	a glooming peace

Michael stood in front of Alex’s window.

Last night, Alex had taken a bullet for him. Or something like that. Michael had gotten caught in the crossfire between Alex and his father and, instead of protecting himself, Alex decided to protect Michael. He wasn’t quite sure why he did that. They weren’t together. They’d been friends. Alex had been with other guys, Michael had been with Maria. They were simply friends who hung out a lot. They weren’t together and Alex still was risking his life when Michael was around. 

The worst part was Michael knew why. In all the years they’d been going back and forth, they never could articulate why they loved each other. Now he could. He knew Alex’s personality like the back of his hand for once. He knew what each different eyebrow movement meant now, he knew what each touch was supposed to say, he knew just how sweet and honest Alex actually was. He knew _Alex_ and he loved him more than he thought was possible. It meant Michael only had one real option.

He needed to take himself out of the equation.

Instead of knocking, he focused on the window and made it slowly slide open. He could hear Alex’s steady breathing from where he was laying in bed. Micahel chose not to look at him and instead he telekinetically brought Alex’s phone to him. He typed in his passcode and searched for whatever the hell he used to track his father. It was too easy to find. Or maybe he had just gotten to know Alex well enough.

He got the location and then put the phone back where he got it, a sticky note stuck to the screen that said ‘ _don’t look for me MG’._ He risked looking at Alex one last time. He was pale and curled up on his right side, the bullet wound in his left shoulder all bandaged. He was breathing heavily in his sleep, his blankets resting around his hips. Chill bumps were dotting his arms, though. Michael carefully used his power to bring the blankets up higher, making sure they didn’t irritate the wound.

“It’s gonna be okay, Alex, I promise,” he whispered even though no one would hear him.

Then he was off.

He reached the Manes’ hideout with ease, abandoning his truck about a mile away in a place that no one would find it until Alex activated the tracking device that Michael was 99% sure he’d put there without his knowledge. That would at least be a couple days. 

Michael walked towards the buildings with his hands up, surrendering with dignity like he never thought he would. The doors opened and he was immediately grabbed by two men who followed Jesse Manes’ blindly. As much as his instinct told him to, he didn’t fight. He just went with it.

“Surprised to see you here,” the man himself said, standing on a platform like the dictator he took himself for.

“I came to make you a deal,” Michael said. Jesse huffed and his loyal idiots laughed. “Humor me at least.”

“What deal could you possibly make me?”

“You’ve never had the opportunity to study a young specimen with modern technology,” Michael prefaced, “Well, I’ll be your specimen. I’ll let you keep me captive and I’ll be your experiment or-or your weapon and I won’t fight back. I’ll submit entirely.”

Jesse eyed him skeptically. “What do you get out of that?”

“You stop going after Alex. You cut ties with him for good, let him live his life. That’s all I want,” Michael said. 

“And you think he won’t come looking for you?”

“If he does, I’ll tell him to go, but I don’t think he will. He’s smarter than that,” Michael insisted.

“This sounds like a trap,” one of the lackies said. Michael shook his head.

“I swear. All I ask is to stop going after Alex and I’ll do whatever you want,” Michael said.

“You don’t seem to realize that Alex comes our way too,” Jesse said, “This isn’t one-sided.”

Michael shook his head. “He’s injured, that’ll take him out for a while. If you back off, I think he will too.” 

Jesse raised his head high and stepped off the platform, coming closer. Michael bowed his head in a way he hated, but he did it. He submitted. Jesse grabbed him by the hair and he didn’t even flinch.

“And you’ll be our weapon?”

“I’m good with physics and my mind is pretty limitless. I’ll be your weapon as long as you leave him alone,” Michael said. Jesse smirked and nodded slowly.

“You’ve made yourself a deal.”

Michael found himself handcuffed in an alien-proofed bathroom without a single regret.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
